


love me

by hypersexualdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Multiple Orgasms, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersexualdun/pseuds/hypersexualdun
Summary: Both of them being subby doesn't stop them from sex.





	

“Fuck. Fuck.” 

Tyler's splayed out on his back, muscles tense. Josh is blowing him, Tyler’s cock slipping down his throat. 

It's bliss. 

“Do you- _fuck_ , do you not have a gag reflex?” Tyler's hands twist in the sheets. 

Josh pulls off of Tyler’s cock and smiles up at him with sleepy, subby eyes. “Trained m’self not to have one.”

“Teach me how to do that sometime.” Tyler really, really wants Josh to fuck his throat. 

Josh crawls up and collapses beside Tyler. They're both achingly hard. 

Josh fumbles for the lube on the bedside table. They're both slipping into subspace, neither able to truly dom the other. 

Josh spreads some lube on his fingers. Tyler rolls to give Josh better access, and Josh slowly slips a finger inside of Tyler. 

Josh stretches Tyler out slowly, Tyler whining and rutting back against Josh's fingers. 

“I'm ready, I'm ready, come on, come on.” Tyler begs. 

“Okay.” Josh slips his fingers out of Tyler and falls onto his back. 

Tyler straddles Josh and sinks down on his cock without using any more lube. Josh's eyes fall shut with a moan as Tyler nearly cries. 

“Ahh, Joshie, oh, oh fuck…” Tyler rides Josh slowly, hips rocking up and down. He's vocal, sobs and curses dripping out of his mouth. 

Josh can only groan. 

“Fuck, Josh, I’m close, I have to, I, I, fuck oh-” Tyler comes hard, clenching around Josh's cock and cumming all over Josh's stomach. 

Tyler holds himself up on shaky arms, eyes hazy. He whimpers curses as he rides Josh weakly, words steadily growing louder as the overstimulation takes him over. 

“Josh, I can't, I can't, oh _god_...”

They both know Tyler would get off Josh if he truly needed to stop. 

Josh gently fucks up into Tyler, listening to his cries as Josh hit his prostate over and over and over. 

“’M close.” Josh groans out, muscles tensing as he hovers at the edge. “Ah, Tyler, I’m gonna cum.”

“Come on, cum, come on I wanna feel you Joshie come on” Tyler rocks his hips a little faster, stuttering his words.

Josh comes with a soft moan as Tyler rocks his hips down to take all of Josh in. 

They sit there for long moments as Josh comes down from his high. Tyler watches Josh become hazy, watches as he slips deep into subspace. 

Tyler jacks himself off quick and dirty to the feeling of Josh’s cock just being inside him, adding more streaks of white to Josh's stomach.


End file.
